The one that was meant for her
by tfsbaby
Summary: Draco disobeys his father and runs off to hogwarts, Hermione's parents are captured by Lucius, Draco needs to bring Hermione to him, or her parents die. Whats going to happen when they fall in love? and Lucius finds out? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CHAP 5 UP!
1. On the way to hogwarts

A/N: This is my *first* fanfic ever!! Please read and review!!! By the way. ~is draco's thoughts and *are hermiones thoughts.  
  
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. She wants to desperately find the one that was meant for her this year, but when she finds out who head boy is, she thinks everything will go wrong. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. His father wants him to become what he is (read and you'll find out, but you should already know.), but Draco has something else in mind. When he disobeys his father and runs off for school, he puts not only his life in danger, but the life of three others; Hermione, her mother, and her father. What happens when they fall in love, and Lucius finds out? Dun dun dun . . .  
  
Hermione Granger sat staring in front of her mirror, holding a hairbrush in her hand. *Oh what's the use? I'm just going to end up making it bushier than normal.* She glanced over at her alarm clock, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 15 minutes. *Oh come on! I can't wait any longer* she sighed. *I'll just tell mum to leave now. Oooh I can't wait to see everyone!*  
  
It was going to be Hermione's best year at school yet. She was going into her seventh year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was head girl, and she just had a feeling, a very very strong feeling that this would the year she found her special person. The person that was meant for her.  
  
"Mum!" she called down the stairs. "Can we leave early! Hurry up!"  
  
"Sweetie, what's the rush?" Mrs. Granger called back.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone! You know that. Plus, I'm Head Girl and I want to see who Head Boy is! Ooh I'm so excited! Let's go!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming! Say goodbye to your father, he wont be coming with us, he's feeling a but ill." She grabbed her trunk, said a quick goodbye to her father and hurried out the door to wait or her mother in the car.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled, as she saw two heads appear on Platform 9 ¾. One was Bright Red, the other jet black and extremely untidy. You didn't need to think twice about whom they belonged to.  
  
"Hermione!" they both shouted. She ran up to them and hugged them rather tightly.  
  
"Hermione. I-cant-breathe!" Ron struggled to say.  
  
"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy to see you guys! Sorry I couldn't come to Diagon Alley that day, I was in Rome. It's so beautiful there."  
  
"It's alright. So. shall we get a compartment then? You can tell us all about our summer." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. But you guys need to tell me how your summer has been first."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowly started to move, and inside Harry was explaining all about how his aunt Marge visited again. The three of them couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"-so then, after she tripped over the bottom stair. she fell into aunt petunias garden! And she squished all the flowers that she had *just* planted! Petunia looked absolutely furious... No, really you should have seen her face!" Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, as Harry did an expression of his Aunt Petunia's face. Hermione suddenly realized something.  
  
"Oh no! Harry, Ron- I have to go! Head girl and Boy are supposed to meet up in the Heads compartment and meet with the prefects! I've really got to go, I'll see you!"  
  
"Hermione wait", said Harry. "Do you know who Head Boy is?"  
  
"No, my letter didn't say, but once I find out I'll tell you. Bye!"  
  
Hermione walked down to nearly the end of the train until she reached a compartment that read "HEADS" on it. She opened the door and-  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco Malfoy turned his head from the window to face her. "Well, well, if it isn't Granger." He said coolly.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you, Granger."  
  
"But-but you can't be."  
  
"Head boy? You know, you're the only smart person in this school. Well, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to sit down?"  
  
Hermione realized she had been staring at him from astonishment. She walked over carefully, and sat down across from Malfoy.  
  
"You're late." He sneered at her.  
  
"Er. well I was just. I was busy doing other things if u must know." She said nervously.  
  
"Oooh, Precious potter? Wonderful Weasley?"  
  
"shut up Malfoy."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Hermione made for her wand, but decided not to. If their going to be living together for the whole year, they might as well try to get along. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well. I suppose we should meet up with the prefects then?" she asked.  
  
"Done." He said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"While you were chatting away. I talked to them."  
  
"Oh. well then can I- er- go then?"  
  
"We're supposed to walk around a few times to make sure everything's fine, but Dumbledore said we needed to stay together in this compartment with each other and we have our own carriage when we get off- Don't you look at me like that! It's not like I wanted this. Don't you go thinking I *want* to spend my time with you mudblood. I have much better things to do."  
  
"Like what? Meeting up with pug-faced Pansy and letting her just *fawn* over you like you're some kind of-of. god?!*whatever* I'll be back, I'm going to *check up* on things." And she walked out of the compartment, slamming the door, and Malfoy staring after her.  
  
~*Well, who else was I expecting? I mean, of course Granger is Head girl. All she does is sit in the library all day. Stupid Mudblood. I can't believe I have to live with her. She better not touch any of my things.*~ just then, somebody knocked on the compartment door. "What do you want?" the last thing he wanted right now was to talk to the walking gorillas right now, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Would you like anything off the trolley?" said a plump little witch.  
  
"Er. no." Draco said, a little embarrassed. She closed the compartment door and walked on. ~ God, how am I supposed to think with people barging in on me ever *damn* second?!~  
  
*Great, so now I have to be stuck with Malfoy all year! This was supposed to the greatest year!* she walked back to her compartment to tell Harry and Ron about the Malfoy situation.  
  
She opened the door and was practically thrown off her feet by a long haired redhead throwing her arms around Hermione's neck. "Hermione! Oh I've missed you so much! How have you been? How was Rome? Oh Ron told me you went! Its must have been great!"  
  
"Oh. hey Ginny! Im great! How are you? I've missed you so much too! Oh Rome was great! You should have been there I went everywhere!"  
  
"Really? Well, I heard you're Head Girl. Who's Head Boy?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione did u find out yet?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Well. yes." She replied.  
  
"So. who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"*What*?!" all three yelled.  
  
"I know, I know, but hey, I'll live. I can ignore him."  
  
"Hermione, if he gives you any trouble at all just tell one of us", Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, I will. How *he* managed to become Head Boy I'll never know."  
  
"I bet all my chocolate frog cards that his father has something to do with it." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Look you guys, I'm supposed to be in the compartment with Malfoy, but I'll try and check back."  
  
"Alright Hermione, but remember what Ron said, any trouble, tell us. You should take Crookshanks with you for company." Ginny said.  
  
"Good idea Gin, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye!" they all said in unison.  
  
Hermione made her way back to the Heads compartment, Crookshanks purring loudly in her arms, *Right, so I'll just try and make as little conversation as possible, and then ignore him for the rest of the year.*  
  
"Well, at least I have you to keep me company." She said to Crookshanks, who stared up at her with big, yellow eyes. She reached the door, walked in and sat down across from Draco.  
  
"What is *that* Granger?" he asked, staring pointedly at Crookshanks.  
  
"His name is Crookshanks, and he's my cat."  
  
"-if you can call that ball of fluff a cat."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. I think he's beautiful."  
  
Draco stifled a laugh, and went to staring out the window. Hermione scratched Crookshanks' head. *I wonder what he's thinking. Probably ways to ruin my year.*  
  
"What are you staring at, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just-look, Malfoy, can we at least get through the year without hexing each other into the next century?" Hermione said, her face a light shade of pink. She hadn't realized she was staring.  
  
"Well-I guess I could I could *try*, but it wont be easy."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco went back to staring out his window, and Hermione sat scratching Crookshanks head.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade station around sunset, and Hermione and Draco walked over to their carriage in silence. Draco stepped up opened the door and said, "Well, mudbloods first."  
  
Hermione gave her a look of deepest loathing before stepping into the carriage.  
  
The flight passed without conversation. * God, the sunset is so beautiful. I just wish I had someone *better* to share it with* She stole a glance at Draco, who surprisingly had been staring at her. They turned away quickly, Draco particularly embarrassed. *~Why was he looking at me?~*  
  
~Granger actually looks pretty decent, when in the right light. Which, of course, is almost no light at all.~ Draco was staring at Hermione. ~What is she thinking about? Probably Potter or the Weasel. I don't get how she can stand to be around them all the time. Oh great, she caught me looking at her. Just what I needed.~ 


	2. Bath

A/N: First of, SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it said ch 2 was up!! It wasn't! It got all screwed up and for some reason didn't download properly, but here it is!  
  
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. She wants to desperately find the one that was meant for her this year, but when she finds out who head boy is, she thinks everything will go wrong. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. His father wants him to become what he is (read and you'll find out, but you should already know.), but Draco has something else in mind. When he disobeys his father and runs off for school, he puts not only his life in danger, but the life of three others; Hermione, her mother, and her father. What happens when they fall in love, and Lucius finds out? Dun dun dun . . .  
  
As Hermione was walking into the great hall chatting animatedly to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she was approached by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Ganger, you are to report to my office after dinner. We need to discuss Head matters. And would you be so kind as to report this to Mr. Malfoy as well, seeing as I can't seem to find him?"  
  
"Sure professor." Hermione said.  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that Malfoy got chosen as Head Boy." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hermione replied.  
  
What ever was said after that, Hermione didn't know. She seemed to have drifted off to her own world. *Oh I had better study extra hard this year if I want to achieve top N.E.W.T's. I wonder if I really will find that person Ive been looking for.*  
  
"Hello! Hermione? You there?" She snapped back to reality with the vision of a hand waving in front of her face.  
  
"What? Oh-yeah, sorry."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oooh. I bet It was a boy! I recognize that face!" squealed Lavender Brown. *God, is that all they think about? Boys? *  
  
"No. Actually I was thinking about N.E.W.T's."  
  
"Oh, what a surprise." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione said, playfully punching his arm.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh! I need to go, Head meeting! Where's Malfoy.oh there he is", she said, searching the Slytherin table, "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" She left.  
  
"Malfoy? That prick made Head Boy?" a rather astonished Parvati Patil asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah I know, that's what I said."  
  
Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring all the disgusting stares. "Er. Malfoy?" she asked nervously. He didn't answer. "Malfoy?" she asked more clearly and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Did you just touch me mudblood? Now im going to have to throw these robes out! And they're new too! What do you want?"  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall wanted to see us in her office, is all. "Hermione said innocently. "'Bye." She walked out of the Great Hall without realizing Draco was following her. *Why must he always insist upon using that word? 'Mudblood' God, I just hate him so much! * Tears started filling her eyes. *It's not my fault I'm muggle-born! What's his problem?!* she let out a small sob, and Draco heard her.  
  
~Is she crying?~ "What's the matter Granger? Finally realized that I'm better than you?" He called after her. Hermione turned around. ~She's kind of. cute when she's crying. Wait, did I just say that? NO! Stupid mudblood.~  
  
"What is your p-problem Malfoy? G-going around acting like y-your b-better than everyone else j-just because of your s-stupid b-background! The fact is M-malfoy, nobody cares ab-bout it! It's how you t-treat people that c- counts. But you d-don't care! All y-you Slytherin pricks th-think the same!" she yelled.  
  
"Er."  
  
"NO! I-im not d-done yet! I can't b-believe I th-thought we c-could actually try and s-start getting a-along! You'll always b-be the same M- malfoy I knew!"  
  
Draco just stood there looking utterly bewildered. Then Hermione turned on her heel, and ran to the bathroom to dry her eyes before the meeting. She didn't want to talk the Professor to think anything was wrong, she didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
~wow~ that was all Draco could think right now. ~wow~  
  
"I never want to talk to or see him again!" Hermione said to herself, drying her face. Then, she suddenly giggled. "His face! Did you see his face! Serves him right."  
  
When she arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, Draco was waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry professor, I was-er. busy." Hermione and Draco glanced at each other.  
  
"Never mind that, take a seat Miss Granger", Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "Now, the staff is expecting the best of behavior. As we know, you two aren't really the best of friends. Quite the opposite from what I've noticed. What I'm saying is that you two are expected to set examples and fighting is not the best way to do it. Am I clear?"  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, on to business. You will be patrolling the halls everyday from eight until ten o'clock at night. I don't care how you do this, together, or in shifts, but you are expected to do the same amount of work. Also, as you know, Head Boy and girl control the prefect meetings. You decide when and where they are, but make sure you clear it with the teacher whom classroom you are using. Well, that about covers it, and if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your living quarters."  
  
They followed her up to the sixth floor, and stopped at a painting of a princess bride and her groom. "Now, you get to decide on the password. And- "  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" A 5th year Ravenclaw prefect came running up to them. She had short blonde hair and freckles. Hermione was pretty sure her name was Amber Eskinazi. "It's peeves! He's dropping dungbombs all over the place!"  
  
"Well, your things should already be inside, and remember what we talked about in my office." Professor McGonagall said quickly, staring at Draco. She turned and ran off with Amber.  
  
There was and awkward silence, then some one from behind them spoke.  
  
"Why hello there, I'm Elizabeth." Hermione turned around, and saw that the princess bride was talking to them. "What will the password be?"  
  
Er." Hermione started.  
  
"Sugar Quill." Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What, I like those."  
  
"Very well." Elizabeth said. The portrait swung open, and Draco walked in. "He's quite good looking, you kno. You're a lucky girl, getting to live with him."  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover." Hermione said coldly. She followed Draco's footsteps and stopped a few feet inside. It was beautiful. The walls were a deep shade of scarlet, with black leather furniture. There was desk over in one corner, and in another, to Hermione's delight, a giant bookshelf filled to the top with books. There was a wonderful painting of a moonlit lake with a rock in front of it that looked oddly familiar, and under it was a fireplace with a handsome fire crackling inside it. Hermione couldn't wait to see her room. She looked up and saw a small staircase leading to three oak doors.  
  
She walked up and chose the one on the right. When Hermione opened the door, she almost fainted. It was much better than the common room, for one reason: there were bookcases lined up all along her golden yellow walls, each one filled with books, like the one in the common room. Her bed was pure scarlet silk with gold pillows. Crookshanks was curled up in the middle, purring loud as ever. *I wonder what the bathroom looks like* She walked out of her room and took the door in the middle. There was a giant bathtub, a shower, a sink, and a toilet. The bathtub had a bung of different taps, much like the one in the prefects' bathroom. Hermione had a sudden urge to take a bath.  
  
She went back to her room, grabbed a night shirt, and headed back to the bathroom. She turned to lock the door, but there wasn't one. So she tried to remember the sealing charm. "Oooh what is it? Come on Hermione. think think think!" she kept saying over and over to herself. Finally she gave up. "Malfoy's probably sleeping or something. I haven't seen him since he walked inside. I just hope he is."  
  
Hermione took the chance, turned on the taps, undressed and got in. *Well, Ron's not looking too bad this year. He actually managed not to grow over and inch this summer. He's already as tall as him mum. Plus, He's got a great sense of humor, and he's nice. Oh what am I talking about? He would never like me that way. Were best friends! It's just not-* at that moment, the bathroom door swung open, and who was standing there-  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
Draco just stood there. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Get OUT malfoy!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Oh er- right. sorry." Draco left with his face the color of the common room walls. But Hermione's face was blue. She had forgotten how to breathe, until it all came flowing back to her. *OH MY GOD! That did *not* just happen! Okay. so I'll just get out go straight to my room and hide there for the rest of my life!*  
  
Hermione dressed quickly, peaked out the door to make sure Draco was out of sight, and set off to her room.  
  
"You know, there is suck thing as a lock, Granger." Said a voice. Hermione started, and looked around. "Down here." She looked over the balcony and saw Draco sitting in his chair, reading a book, in only black flannel night pants.  
  
"Are you reading a book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. Like I said, your not the only smart person in this school, granger. I also said there is such thing as a lock."  
  
"Well, not on that door."  
  
"Charms, then."  
  
"I-er. I forgot." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What's that, granger? You forgot? Could I get that in writing? Hermione Granger actually forgot something."  
  
"Shut it. I'm going to bed." She turned to open the door but before she did-  
  
"Colloportus."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Colloportus. The Charm to seal." Draco said.  
  
*I'm so stupid! How could I forget that?*  
  
"Am I hearing correctly? Is Draco Malfoy actually helping somebody? Helping Hermione Granger, for that matter. Can I get this in writing?" Hermione said, imitating Draco.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." He said sarcastically. "I'm not helping you; I just don't want to ever walk in on that disturbing image again."  
  
"Good night, Malfoy." Hermione said sternly, turning into her bedroom.  
  
~It wasn't *that* disturbing. What am I saying?! That image will haunt me forever! There, that's better.~  
  
*I can't believe I saw malfoy reading *and* without a shirt! Two things I thought I would never see! But, if I put some one else's head on that body. Eww no! It's Malfoy for goodness sake!*  
  
"Pull yourself together Hermione! Good night Crookshanks." She said, before drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Those eyes

A/N: ok. so I only have 3 reviews so far. please review! I want to know what im doing wrong and all that! But thanx to my reviewers; Draco is the man, cutiepie99, and littlespeedy225.  
  
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. She wants to desperately find the one that was meant for her this year, but when she finds out who head boy is, she thinks everything will go wrong. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. His father wants him to become what he is (read and you'll find out, but you should already know.), but Draco has something else in mind. When he disobeys his father and runs off for school, he puts not only his life in danger, but the life of three others; Hermione, her mother, and her father. What happens when they fall in love, and Lucius finds out? Dun dun dun . . .  
  
Draco awoke the next morning to a scream, a crash, and a thud. "What is Granger d-d-doing?" He yawned. He looked over at his alarm clock. "6:30! What the *hell* does she think she's doing waking me up at 6:30?! Well, no use in trying to get back to sleep." Draco got up, stretched, and walked out the door yawning.  
  
"Granger, what do you think you're-"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence, looking over the balcony into the common room. Hermione was sprawled across the floor, clutching her leg, trying hard not to cry. She didn't want Draco to think she was weak. The Desk from the corner was in front of the bookcase, and the desk chair was turned over next to Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"N-nothing, go back t-to sleep. I'm f-fine." Hermione lied. She tried to stand up, which resulted in more pain, because she had fallen back on the floor. She groaned in pain. Draco laughed.  
  
"You don't look fine to me, Granger. What did you do?"  
  
"I was . . . I was trying to get a book-"  
  
"What a surprise." Draco interrupted, walking down the stairs. Hermione glared at him, pausing for a second.  
  
"I was trying to get a book, but I couldn't reach it. So, I thought I could try and push the desk over to get higher, but that didn't work. I still couldn't reach it. Then I took the desk chair over, and stood on top of that. I was standing on my toes, and I could just get it, but then I lost my balance and fell. But, I'm fine, so you can go."  
  
"No. I'm already awake, why try to go back to sleep? There's no use is trying to stand up." He added, noticing Hermione. "It's broken."  
  
"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"  
  
"Trust me. I just . . . know."  
  
"You're asking *me* to trust *you*?"  
  
Draco acted like he didn't here this remark. "Come on, you need Madam Pomfrey." He put his hand out to help her up, but Hermione just raised and eyebrow. "Well, come on, you can't just lie there forever you know." Hermione thought this would have been a better idea, but took his hand none the less.  
  
Draco pulled her up; put her arm around his neck, and his arm around her waist. At this move, Hermione felt her stomach drop. *what is he doing? This is Malfoy! Get off! Im a 'Mudblood' remember?*suddenly, a voice in the back of her head awoke 'You like it and you know it.' She tried to hide her smile. *no. I hate this.*  
  
They made their way to the hospital wing.  
  
~what am I doing?! Quick, say something Malfoy-like.~  
  
"You know, I'm not enjoying this, just so it's clear. And, you realize I'm going to have to take the longest shower of my life after this." He sneered.  
  
~Much better.~  
  
*there's the Malfoy I know. *  
  
The two looked at each other, and stopped at the Hospital wing door.  
  
*oh my gosh his eyes look so different. I could just look into them forever.*  
  
~God, her eyes are beautiful. I never noticed them before. ~  
  
At the same time, they both thought the same thing. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?' they both turned away, blushing.  
  
Just them, Madam Pomfrey came up behind them. "What is this? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I think her leg is broken." Draco said.  
  
"Oh dear, Miss Granger come with me please." She took Hermione from Draco, led her over to a bed, and closed the curtains. Draco headed back up to the common room. ~If only she wasn't a stupid mudblood. She's got everything; looks, intelligence, humor. Now I can see why everyone loves her. Wait, NO. Everyone except for Potty and the Weasel hate her. Especially me. Yes, that's it. But then . . . why did I help her?~ Hermione was thinking the exact same thing back in the Hospital wing.  
  
"Here dear, drink this. Your leg will be back to normal in no time. Go on, lie down. You need some rest. It's very early." Madame Pomfrey said, forcing potion into Hermione's hands. She drank it, but tried her best not to make a face of disgust. It tasted horrible.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, will it be healed before classes start? I don't want to miss anything important." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, dear. You should be free to go by lunch."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Here dear, sleeping drought. Now go on, drink up." She forced another potion into Hermione's hands. Hermione didn't want to drink it, but the immensely strong stare Madam Pomfrey was giving her, forced her to give in. She felt it kick in, and before she knew it, Hermione was fast asleep.  
  
____________  
  
"So we have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Well, it's not all bad; we've got Hagrid and Professor Recitare. She's not too bad." Ron said at breakfast. During their sixth year, they had finally gotten a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that lasted the year.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if Malfoy had anything to do with it-" Ron started, but was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"She probably had a late night, and decided to sleep a little bit, either that or she's in the library."  
  
"I'm going with library." Ron said.  
  
"Well, we should go find her and give her schedule to her." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Said Harry.  
  
To their surprise Hermione wasn't in the library, so they went to Transfiguration without her.  
  
"I bet it was Malfoy. Where is that git anyway?" Ron said, walking across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. Then, he saw him walking down with his usual Slytherin gang, wearing a smirk. "There he is, lets go Harry."  
  
"WHAT DID U DO TO HER MALFOY!?"  
  
"What are you talking about, weasel?" Draco sneered.  
  
"You know perfectly well just what I'm talking about. Now where is Hermione?"  
  
"Granger? She's in the Hospital wing."  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it right in between Draco's eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Don't point that thing at me, Weasel. I didn't do anything to her. Go and check for yourself."  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other, before running off to the Hospital wing together.  
  
When they got there, they burst through the doors, and a startled Madam Pomfrey came running up to them.  
  
"Boys! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Where's . . . Hermione?" Ron panted.  
  
"I'm afraid Miss Granger's sleeping at the moment. Now, if you'll kindly-"  
  
"It's okay Madam Pomfrey, I'm awake."  
  
"Hermione! Are you okay?! What did that prick do to you?" Ron started. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron. Malfoy didn't do anything to me. I just fell and hurt my leg is all. I'll be fine, really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. Did you guys get my schedule for me?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go." Harry said, handing it over.  
  
"Thanks. Oh I can't believe I missed transfiguration! Was professor McGonagall angry? What did we do? Did I miss anything important?"  
  
"Whoa. Calm down Hermione. She wasn't upset. I don't think we did anything important, Of course, Ron and I never really ay attention." Harry said.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving. I can't afford to miss classes this year. N.E.W.T's are coming." She jumped out of the bed, relieved to find that her leg felt much better.  
  
"Hermione, you're still in your night shirt." Said Ron.  
  
"I know, that's why we need to hurry. Quick, before Madam Pomfrey comes back."  
  
Ron and Harry followed her up to the portrait of the Princess bride Elizabeth and her groom. "You know, Malfoy really didn't do anything me, really. He actually helped me down to the Hospital wing. Sugar Quill." Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked disbelieving, however, as they followed her into the common room. As they walked in, Ron said, "Why is your common room bigger than Gryffindor? You've only got two people living here!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'll be right down. Make yourselves at home." She walked up the stairs and disappeared behind her door. Harry spoke up.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" he asked to Ron, who blushed furiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I see the way you look at her all the time. And, well, I care for her too, Ron, but all you do is worry about her. Ever since you found out Malfoy was going to be liv-" Harry stopped talking, and a huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"JEALOUS?! Jealous of what? Malfoy?!"  
  
"You're jealous he gets to live with her. That's why you're always on his case. You don't think he should get this."  
  
"I am not. I don't know what your talk-" a door opened, and shut again. Hermione came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Well, let's go then." She said happily, walking out of the portrait hole, Ron and Harry staring after her.  
  
___________  
  
That evening, as Hermione was getting washed up for dinner, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." she muffled into a towel, drying her face. Draco opened the door.  
  
"Oh-er . . . hi." She said.  
  
"Hermione, we need to-er-talk. Not-well, not here. In the common room. When- your ready er . . . meet me down there." He turned and walked out, leaving a confused Hermione in the bathroom. *did he just call me by my first name?* It gave her the chills, but she liked it. She walked out onto the balcony and looked down into the common room. Draco was sitting on his chair, mumbling to himself. Hermione giggled. She walked down the stairs, and stopped.  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . well, go on. Sit." Draco said.  
  
She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Draco's chair. There was an extremely long pause, before somebody spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said.  
  
"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"Look, don't make this any harder than it really is for me okay? Just let me explain. I'm tired of people always thinking it's me. Whenever your hurt, or don't show up for something, or your upset, it's always 'Malfoy, what did you do to her?' or 'Malfoy I'm going to kill you'. I'm sick of it. I really am, and I would never hurt you, or anybody else. So, I'm sorry for the 6 years of hell I've given you. Now, you can go and tell all your little friends that I've apologized."  
  
Hermione had no idea what to say. Draco got up and started towards the portrait hole. "Draco, wait." Hermione couldn't stop herself from saying his name. "We could, er . . . walk down together, and to prove that you would never do anything. Or at least, that we're friends now. We are friends now? Right?"  
  
"I guess so." Draco said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, so do you want to walk down?"  
  
Draco smiled. *wow, did he just smile? A real Draco Malfoy smile. Not a smirk, or an evil grin.*  
  
"Sure." ~what is wring with me? Why am I feeling like this? I don't . . . *like* her do I? *NO* I most certainly don't. I can't like a mud-muggle born. But god, she is beautiful. ~  
  
"Can we call each other by first names then? I mean, if we really are friends?"  
  
"Er . . . okay."  
  
*I think I was wrong about him. This isn't the old Malfoy I knew. This is the new Draco. But nobody will believe me when I tell him what he just told me. Well, maybe Ginny will, since she's my best friend. But Ron needs to believe me. I don't want him to keep tormenting Draco about me.*  
  
They reached the Great Hall doors. "Well, here goes." Hermione said nervously. They both took deep breaths and opened the door. It felt like every single face was glued to the pair that had just walked in. Everything was quiet. Ron and Pansy Parkinson wore the same expression on their face. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled, before heading off to their own tables. As soon as Hermione took her first step everybody started talking again.  
  
She went to her table and sat between Ron and Ginny, both of whom was staring at her, along with Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm starving." She said, reaching for a baked potato, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is there something wrong? What was that? What is Malfoy doing to-"  
  
Hermione threw her fork down and stood up.  
  
"Why do you always accuse him Ron?! She screamed. Every head in the Great Hall was facing her, but she didn't care. Her face was red with anger. "For the last damn time! NO! He didn't do anything to me! He never will!" Hermione stormed out of the hall, and Ginny got up to follow her.  
  
*where am I going? The library. Yes. I always feel so relaxed there. *  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called after her. "Hermione wait!" Hermione whipped around. "What was that all about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione told her what Draco had told her earlier up in the common room.  
  
"Wow, well you should tell this to Ron and Harry then. I'm sure they'd understand."  
  
"No. That's just it, Gin. Well, Harry I'm sure would, but not Ron. You know how he is with Malfoy."  
  
"Hermione, haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Figured what out?" Hermione asked, extremely confused.  
  
"He *likes* you, Hermione. That's why he always worries about you being with Malfoy."  
  
"No, Ginny I don't have time for this, I'm going to the library." She turned around to leave, but Ginny grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione, believe me, okay? He likes you."  
  
"If he likes me then why hasn't he done anything about it? Why doesn't he just ask me out?"  
  
"You know how he is with girls. He's shy. He doesn't want to be rejected."  
  
"Fine, but look, ive really got to get to the library. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, but Hermione, trust me he likes you." Ginny headed back to the Great Hall to finish her dinner, and Hermione made her way to the library. When she got there, she went to her regular spot in the back, took down Hogwarts, A History and began to read.  
  
She yawned and glanced down at her watch. *10:30. I'd better head back.* Hermione put her book back, bid goodbye to Madam Pince, and walked back to her room. *Ron likes me. Wow. Well, why doesn't he just ask me out? He's such a . . . well I don't kno but what does he think I'll say? 'No, I'm sorry Ron, I would never go out with you, and I don't ever want to see you again. I don't think we should be friends anymore?' I definitely would not say that.* before she knew it, she was at the portrait of Elizabeth and her groom.  
  
"You look troubled dear. Is anything wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No." Hermione lied.  
  
"Is it that young man, what's his name? Draco, that's it. Is it Draco, dear? You know, he came up earlier, and looked rather happy about something, but left a little bit after looking very upset."  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about patrolling the halls! That must be why he's so upset. Is he back yet?"  
  
"Well, yes-"  
  
"Sugar quill." The portrait swung open, and Hermione ran in. Draco was slumped over the desk in the corner. "Draco! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the whole patrolling thing and- what's wrong?" Draco was facing her. His eyes were extremely bloodshot. He had been crying. "What happened? Draco what's wrong?"  
  
"NOTHING! Just-just get away from me granger!" He yelled at her and ran up to his room slamming the door behind him. Hermione wondered whether she should follow him, but decided he just needed a little time.  
  
About ten minutes passed, and Hermione deiced to go and talk to him. She approached his door cautiously and knocked.  
  
"I said go away Granger!" Draco said coldly.  
  
"My name is Hermione, Draco."  
  
He opened his door, but only enough to reveal half of his face. He had wet spots on his cheeks. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what's wrong."  
  
"No."  
  
"Part of being friends is talking to each other." Draco thought about this carefully, and decided to let her in. He opened the door. For some reason his room looked bigger.  
  
"Why is your room bigger? That's not fair." Hermione said.  
  
"My room doesn't have bookshelves all along my walls."  
  
"How do you know what my room looks like?"  
  
"The day we came here I accidentally walked into your room."  
  
"Oh. Well, why do you have a couch?"  
  
"Because I'm just better than you." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"In you dreams. So anyway, tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, -I can't believe im telling you this- but first of all, can I trust you not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione said honestly.  
  
"Okay, well, you probably already knew this, but my father is a death eater." Hermione did in fact know this. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and she had caught him in the act back in their fifth year. "Well, He got out of Azkaban, you know, he escaped, it was pretty easy, all the Dementors had gone over to the dark side. Now, he wants me to become one of them, you know. 'It's your destiny.' 'The dark lord looks forward to meeting his soon-to-be most loyal servant.' The thing is, though, I don't want to be one of them. I don't want to run around hurting and killing innocent people. I've only been acting the way my father wants me to act my whole life. But this year was going to be different. I wasn't going to live up to him anymore. Only, before I left for King's Cross, he told me I needed to prove my loyalties to the Dark Lord. He said he knew you were going to be Head Girl this year. He's got connections. I was supposed to well . . . er-"  
  
"Kill me. Or at least hurt me." Hermione finished for him.  
  
"Well, yes. But I didn't want to. I couldn't. I'm just not like him.  
  
"So then-Did you tell him?"  
  
"I did. I told him no. I told him I wasn't going to touch you. Then I ran up to my room, grabbed my trunk, and apparated to King's Cross to get on the train. And tonight he-he sent me this." He handed a piece of crumpled up parchment to Hermione. She opened it and read to herself-  
  
Draco,  
You have been a very disobedient boy. Surely you didn't think you could get away? I know where that Mudblood girl lives. Her parents are here with me now. Quite stupid, aren't they, muggles? Don't know much. Can't resist the Imperius curse very well at all. They're a big mess. Getting sicker and sicker by the day, I wonder how long they can go without eating. But that seems to easy. Perhaps I should try the Cruciatus curse instead? Now, you listen to me boy, you are to bring the girl back to the Manor, you hear? Or she will never see her dear parents again. As you will never see your mother again. Yes, she's gone, and it's all your fault boy! Now, you have exactly one month to get her here. I don't care how, but she is to get here in one piece. I suggest showing that she can trust you, and then betraying her. Have fun.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. Tears were pouring down her face. Her knees suddenly got weak, and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Draco ran over to her, pulled her up, and moved her over to the couch.  
  
"My parents." She said quietly. "He has my parents. That *bastard* has my parents!" she was yelling now. "Draco, we need to do something! Dumbledore! We'll go to Dumbledore!" She walked over to Draco and pulled his arm. He wouldn't move. Tears were silently streaming down his face. *oh no, I forgot about his mother.* "Draco look, im really sorry about your mum, but we need to get to Dumbledore! He can help us! COME ONE MOVE!" but he wouldn't budge. "FINE!" Hermione screamed. She threw the piece of parchment at him, ran out of his room, into her room, slammed the door and plopped down on her bed. She was crying hard as ever now.  
  
"How can he just sit there?! His father has my parents, who knows what he's doing to them right now, and he killed Draco's mum, but all he can do is sit there! What an idiot! We really need to-"  
  
"Go to Dumbledore." Hermione looked up from her bed, and saw Draco standing in her door frame. He wasn't crying anymore, but Hermione could tell he wanted to. She tried to wipe away her tears. "Come on." He said.  
  
"Wait." She said quietly. She had just thought of something. "Just wait. How do I know this whole thing isn't a trick? How can I be sure that all this isn't some kind of-of plan that you and your father thought up to get me?! Maybe your father doesn't really have my parents, and maybe he didn't really kill your mum! He could have wrote that letter to persuade me, and your little talk that you had with me could have been a lie! And you could just be trying to earn my trust and then betray like your father wrote! I'm not stupid you know! It's like that saying, 'like father like son'!"  
  
"Hermione no, listen its not like that I-" he took a step forward.  
  
"NO! Get back! Get away from me you cold blooded murderer! Out! Out of my room!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain." He sat down right where he was on the floor.  
  
"Fine. You've got two minutes." Hermione stared at him, arms crossed.  
  
"Listen, I've lived with this ass my whole life. I know how his mind works. Trust me, if he days he has your parents, he does. And my mum is most likely . . . dead." He said this last word much more quietly. Hermione looked into his eyes. There was something in them that hadn't been there the day he helped her down the Hospital Wing. They showed fear. Before Hermione could agree to go with him, Draco spoke again.  
  
"If you don't believe me then look at this." He lifted his shirt so that Hermione could see the little bit of skin that showed before his pants began. There was a bright red mark on the bottom left corner of his torso. It was a capital M with a serpent curled around it. Hermione gasped.  
  
"My father got the idea from the Dark Mark. When I feel it pinch it means . . . well I don't exactly know what it means, but nothing good ever comes after I feel it. Usually it's more pain. MY father would try and teach me discipline. When I felt it I needed to go to him. I f I wasn't on time, He would use the Cruciatus curse on me. He said it would make me stronger. I don't se how that worked. If anything, it made me weaker. So, if you want your parents back, we need to go now." Draco said seriously. Hermione nodded, but before she could control herself, her arms were wrapped around Draco's neck. Draco didn't know what to do. He simply stood there.  
  
"Oh Draco, if I had known this I would never have so mean to you! I'm sorry about that whole 'like father like son' thing."  
  
"Uh . . . no it's- its okay. I can see why you would think that, I mean after all I've done to you. Everyone thinks that about me anyway, especially Potter and Weasley."  
  
Hermione unwrapped her arms. "Yeah, they do."  
  
"By the way, er . . . thanks for standing up for me at dinner." Draco said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah well you know, I get sick of them always talking about you. I see enough of you everyday." She said sarcastically. They both laughed and headed off to Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: wow that was a long chapter. I don't know when the next chap will be up. it might be a while though I sort of have writers block. Please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
*tfsbaby* 


	4. I hate when it rains

Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. She wants to desperately find the one that was meant for her this year, but when she finds out who head boy is, she thinks everything will go wrong. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. His father wants him to become what he is (read and you'll find out, but you should already know.), but Draco has something else in mind. When he disobeys his father and runs off for school, he puts not only his life in danger, but the life of three others; Hermione, her mother, and her father. What happens when they fall in love, and Lucius finds out? Dun dun dun . . .  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands folded, and chin rested upon them. They eyes behind his half moon spectacles were moving left to right, or right to left, depending on which way you were facing. They stopped, but he didn't look up from the piece of parchment he had been reading. Nobody spoke for a few moments.  
  
"Er- professor? What's going to happen? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I assure you, nothing horrible will happen too soon. I will contact the other professors, and we will have a meeting." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"But we need to act fast, who knows what's-"  
  
"Miss Granger, calm down. The other professors and I will talk about it, and devise a plan. Once we are done, I shall report it to you straight away, and we shall take things from there. Now, this has been a long day for the two of you, I'm sure you must be very tired, much like myself. So, if you'll excuse me-" He stood up from his desk. "I would like to get some sleep."  
  
Hermione and Draco stood up as well, and turned to leave.  
  
"Miss Granger-" Hermione looked back. "I would just like you to know, we will work as hard as we can to get your parents back." Hermione nodded, and left. Draco was waiting outside.  
  
*Don't cry, Hermione, your stronger than that.*  
  
"They'll get your parents back, don't worry." He said. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears, and flung herself around Draco. He staggered back a little from the force.  
  
"Oh Draco! I d-don't know w-what I'm going t-to d-do! I just- I can't l- live without th-them. I just want t-to d-die!" she sobbed on Draco's shoulder. "They're g-going to die! I j-just know it! I m-might as w-well too! Just bring m-me to your f-father; h-he can do it f-for me!"  
  
"No, Hermione, you just need some rest. Come one, were going back to our room.  
  
"N-no! I d-don't want to y-yet." She pulled away from him wiping her tears.  
  
"Yes, you need some rest, come on." He went to grab her arm, but she pulled away.  
  
"No! I'll go when I'm ready!" She yelled, and ran out the door. Draco went after her, but nobody was there. He listened for footsteps, and sure enough he heard them heading towards the entrance hall. When he got there, it was empty as well, but the door that led to the grounds just snapped shut. He walked out, and saw Hermione's figure growing more and more distant, walking into the darkness. She was headed for the forest.  
  
~What the *hell* is she doing? ~ Hermione had started to climb a tree, and it had just dawned on him at what she was about to do. ~No. She's going to jump. ~ The tree looked at least 20 or 30 feet high. Draco started to run as fast as he could toward her, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
___  
  
*I want to die. I want to die. I need to die!* Hermione ran out the front doors at top speed, knowing Draco was following her. *What am I going to do?* she stopped to look around *Trees . . . I'll jump!* she ran over to the nearest tree and started to climb, when she heard a voice screaming behind her.  
  
"Hermione! What the *hell* are you doing?! Get down from there!" She ignored Draco, and continued with her climbing. Draco reached the tree, panting hard. "Fine! . . . If our not coming down, then I'm coming up! And if you jump . . . Then. . . Then I'll jump too!" He started to climb the tree after her.  
  
She noticed this and stopped. "You don't care! I'm going to end up dieing anyway right? So why not now?" she called down to him.  
  
"I do care!" Draco said before he had time to think about it.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. "W-what?"  
  
"Well, you know, we're friends, and friends care about each other, r- right?"  
  
"Oh, y-yeah. They do." She said, a little disappointed. She didn't know why, but could she possibly have feelings for him? He had changed, after all. No more mudblood, no more Granger, now she was Hermione and he cared about her. But, only as a friend. Right, of course. Only, is that how she felt?  
  
~Am I really feeling like this? Do I *like* her? I can't believe I'm even thinking this. She'll always be just a friend, Right? ~  
  
"Look, would you just-come down from there?" Draco asked, a few branches below. "Killing yourself isn't going to solve anything. Your parents aren't dead and we *will* get them back. Has one of Dumbledore's plans ever failed?" Hermione thought about this. *well, he is right.*  
  
"Fine. Look out, I'm coming down." Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, a roll of thunder, and rain started pouring down. Draco was only a few feet off the ground, so he jumped. Hermione, unfortunately, had to climb down the slippery branches. She made it down the fist few, but then slipped. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment she would hit the hard ground, but it didn't come. Instead, a pair of muscular arms caught her. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco looked down into Hermione's eyes. It was a while before any one spoke. They just sat there, in the pouring rain, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"I hate when it rains." Hermione said at last.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's get inside." Draco put Hermione down, and they started to the castle at a run.  
  
Hermione started up the steps that led to the sixth floor, Draco however, didn't move.  
  
"Are you coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not yet. I'll meet you up there later."  
  
"Er . . . okay." Draco walked down a darker staircase that Hermione had never been down before. *where is he going?* she wondered as she made her way up to the dormitory. When she got there, she took a quick shower, and fell asleep fairly fast, given what had happened that night.  
  
___  
  
Draco made his way down the dark staircase, into an even darker stone corridor. He stopped at a painting of a man in his late forties, sitting at a round table by himself, liqueur bottles littering the floor.  
  
"Imperius." The portrait swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room. Just as he suspected, Pansy Parkinson was the first to greet him.  
  
"Oh Draco! You need to visit more! Was it that mudblood? I bet she's trying to take you from me! Nobody can ruin us though! We're the perfect couple!" she shrieked.  
  
"First of all Pansy, I need to be doing my head job, second of all, no it wasn't the mud- it wasn't her. She's not trying to do anything. And would you get off me?! We are *not* a couple. Not now, not *ever*! So just, stay away from me!" Draco said coldly. Pansy burst into tears, and ran up to her dormitory. He looked around the common room, and all the girls were staring at him in disbelief. The next to come over were Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Yeah, what's up with you and the mudblood anyway? I've been seeing you two around each other a lot, even if she is head girl." Goyle said.  
  
"Nothing, I just- I have to go." Draco said. He couldn't tell them that he and Hermione had become friends. They would report it to his father, who would *not* like it at all.  
  
Draco turned and walked out the portrait hole. ~what was the point of that? Well, at least now I've got Pansy off my back. Where do I go now? Library's closed, it's raining outside. Might as well go back to the dormitory. I hope Hermione's asleep. I don't feel like talking. I'm too tired. So much has happened today, and it's only what, the first day back? Well, at least tomorrow's Saturday. I can sleep late. ~ "Sugar quill." He walked in to an empty common room. He heard faint snores coming from Hermione's room, and laughed. ~She snores. I guess she's *not* all that perfect. ~  
  
____ A voice was calling her. It sounded familiar, but she just couldn't place it. "Hermione, come to me."  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"Out here. Hermione. Come to me, Hermione."  
  
"She walked out of the entrance hall, onto the dark grounds, and looked around. Then she saw him; a hooded figure standing by the lake. Slowly, she walked over. When she reached to stranger, he grabbed her hand. "Who are you?"  
  
He ignore Hermione's question. "Come with me." He started walking along to shoreline of the lake, still holding her hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shh. You'll see." They stopped at boat. "Come on." He pulled her in. The stranger rowed them to the middle of the lake. It was lit by the moon, and it looked beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again. She still couldn't see his face. It was too dark.  
  
"It's me." He said, and pulled down his hood. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wh-what's going on?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione, I love you. And I can understand if you-"  
  
"No. I do. I love you too, Draco."  
  
The two leaned in. Closer. Closer. They were an inch apart.  
  
BANG.  
  
There was a flash of blue light, and the steady lake turned into a giant whirlpool. Hermione lost her balance on the boat, and fell in. She was swirling round and round, getting sucked into the middle.  
  
"Hermione! NO!" Draco tried to jump in after her, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.  
  
"Now, now Draco, I don't think the dark lord would be too pleased if he found out you sacrificed your life for a filthy little mudblood." Said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard! I don't care what that ass thinks! I love her!" Draco yelled. Hermione was fighting to stay above water. She wanted to hear this.  
  
"And I hate you too! You filthy scumbag!"  
  
"I've heard enough from you! How dare you insult me boy! You will pay! Just like your mother did! Avada Ked-"  
  
"NOOOO!!" Hermione screamed. There was a flash of green light, and Draco's lifeless body fell into the water. "Nooo! No!" Hermione kept screaming. Tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"You girl! You filthy mudblood slut! You have corrupted my son! You will pay as well!" He reached his hand out, and Hermione flew from the water, onto the boat. He grabbed her by the neck, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Nooo!!! Let go of me! Let go of me!"  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Hermione wake up! It's me." He shook her awake.  
  
Hermione jerked back to life. Draco was sitting in front of her, holding her arms. "I heard you screaming and I came running! Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god." She was breathing heavily and tears were flowing freely down her face. "The-the lake . . . and-and Lucius . . . Blue light . . . I-I fell . . . swirling whirlpool. . . He got you and w-went for m-me." She sobbed.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, calm down. Just start from the beginning."  
  
Hermione told him about the dream, only she left out the 'I love you' part, and the fact that they almost kissed.  
  
"-I was just so scared, you know? All I could do was scream." Hermione was bawling.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, it was only a dream. It never happened." This time, Draco was the one that hugged Hermione. She was a little stunned at first, but hugged him back. They sat like that for a while, and Hermione fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. He lied her back down, and went to get the blankets off his bed. He figured he should be there just in case she dreamed again.  
  
Draco set up his blanket's on the armchair in Hermione's room. ~She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. ~  
  
"I think I do love you Hermione, not just in your dreams." He said quietly.  
  
Apparently Hermione wasn't asleep. She smiled broadly, and rolled over to her side. *He loves me* If it was possible, her smile grew bigger just by thinking of what just happened. ___________  
  
A/n: how was that? It took me a while, even thought I know it's kinda short. Please Review!!  
  
*tfsbaby* 


	5. Explanations

A/N: thank you reviewers; littlespeedy225 (by the way thanks I feel so loved() dracosangel2, fredandgeorde4eva, cathyb, and cutiepie99.  
  
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. She wants to desperately find the one that was meant for her this year, but when she finds out who head boy is, she thinks everything will go wrong. Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. His father wants him to become what he is (read and you'll find out, but you should already know.), but Draco has something else in mind. When he disobeys his father and runs off for school, he puts not only his life in danger, but the life of three others; Hermione, her mother, and her father. What happens when they fall in love, and Lucius finds out? Dun dun dun . . .  
  
"Hey Ron, Ginny." Hermione said, sitting down at her house table the next morning.  
  
"Hey." the both said back.  
  
"Ginny, can we uh, talk after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure! I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Ginny said.  
  
"Wow, you're unusually happy this morning? What's up?"  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Hey Ginny!" said Harry, who had just joined them.  
  
"Hey Harry!" she said back, with a little sparkle in her eye.  
  
Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. She noticed that Pansy was being a bit distant with Draco today, as well as the rest of her friends, which was extremely odd.  
  
Hermione quickly finished her fruit salad, and turned to Ginny. "Meet me out by the Quidditch field when you're done, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She turned and left.  
  
"Now's your chance Ron!" Ginny hissed at her brother.  
  
"Do you really she'll say yes, I mean, after what happened last night and all?" HE said nervously.  
  
"YES!" Ginny and Harry yelled.  
  
"Okay." Ron got up and followed Hermione's foot steps down to the Quidditch field. It was a lovely day, considering the storm they just had. Ron saw Hermione leaning on one of the goalposts at the opposite side.  
  
"Okay, you can do this." He said to himself walking down to meet her.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Hermione said.  
  
"Nothing I just, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Er- uh . . . will you, ehm, I mean, would you, you know, ever consider, er- . . . being my girlfriend?" He asked, going beet red.  
  
"Oh! Er- o-okay sure." Hermione said going slightly pink.  
  
"Y-you will? Great! Well, I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah, see you later." She said smiling. Ron turned to leave but Hermione called after him. "Ron wait!" He turned around and Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Meet me today, at about noon in the entrance hall okay?"  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" Ron left, feeling like he could do back flips all the way back to the castle.  
  
Hermione smiled, watching him walk back up to the castle. Her smile suddenly faded. *What about Draco? He thinks he loves me. And I think I might love him back. But I like Ron too! Oh, where is Ginny?* As if on cue, Ginny appeared next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed, and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, Gin, but how'd you know? He only just asked me."  
  
"I saw him on my way down. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Okay, well, Harry asked me out last night!"  
  
"Oh, I knew it had *something* to do with him! So tell me everything!"  
  
"Well, I was sitting in front of the fire in our common room last night reading a book, and I hear this thud, so I turn around, and Harry's lying n the floor. He fell down the stairs apparently. So I ran over to him, and asked him if he needed anything, and you know what he said?" Hermione shook her head. "He said 'Yeah, I need you.' And he leaned in and kissed me!"  
  
"That's so great Ginny!"  
  
"I know, so tell me what you wanted."  
  
"Okay, well I sort of need your advice."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Well last night I had a dream. Well, I can't say it was dream, but it wasn't a nightmare since it wasn't all bad. But, anyway, I was standing in the entrance when I heard this voice calling me. SO I follow it outside onto the grounds, and I see this dark hooded figure standing by the lake. I walked over to him, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me over into a boat. He rows us out into the middle of the lake, and stops there. I asked who he was, and he pulled down his hood, and it was Draco. He said that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him too. But then his dad came and killed Draco, and he would've killed me too, but Draco was waking me up. I was talking in my sleep and heard me screaming. I started to cry, and I guess I fell asleep on his shoulder, but I woke up when he lay me back down in my bed. Then he left and came back to set up his bed on the chair in my room. I was just lying there with my eyes closed, and he said real quiet, 'I think I do love you Hermione.' And now I just don't know what to do, I woke up this morning, and he was gone. I'm so confused Ginny. I think I might love him too, but I like Ron as well. And, well now I have Ron. Oh Ginny, its just so confusing."  
  
"Hmm, well I think you should just see how things go with Ron, you know. And see hoe things go with Malfoy as just a friend."  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny, you're the best!" Hermione flung her arms around Ginny. "I just, well if I do happen to like Draco, nobody would get it. They just don't know the real him."  
  
"Hermione, have you told Harry and Ron about the friendship think yet?" Ginny said strictly.  
  
"No, but I'll tell them today, I promise. I think I should tell Harry first. That might be better."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well, I need to go, I'm meeting him."  
  
"Wait, could you maybe tell Harry for me? I'll tell Ron It would just be easier."  
  
"Fine, but you better tell him."  
  
"Oh I will! Thanks Ginny you're the best!" She gave her another hug.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well I'll see you. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Hermione decided to stay and sit in the stands. It was such a lovely day.  
  
"Got yourself a boyfriend, eh?" a voice from behind said to her. She turned around and met Draco.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Only on you and Weasley. Well, the first Weasley, not the second, I didn't want to listen in on that. I would've gone deaf from all the screaming you girls do."  
  
"We do not-"  
  
"Draco! What are you doing down here with this mudblood?" a voice shrieked. Hermione knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Pansy, I told you last night. Stay away from me!" We are *not* a couple!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Oh, you were just in a bad mood. Mudblood, what do you think you're doing with him? He doesn't want you! Can't you see that? He hates you, he told me so. And I wouldn't be surprised. I bet you gave hime some kind of potion, didn't you?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry. *so he hates me, does he? What an ass! I should've known it was too good to be true!*  
  
"Answer me Granger!" Pansy slapped her.  
  
"NO! I didn't give him any kind of potion, okay?! You happy now?" Hermione yelled. She slapped her across the face. "That's for hitting me! Don't you ever come near me again!" Hermione set off at a run towards the castle.  
  
"Hermione wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned.  
  
"You! I don't even know what to say to you! One minute you're my friend, the nest you're going around my back telling people 'you hate this mudblood'!"  
  
"Hermione, I never-"  
  
"No! Get away! I don't ever want to talk to you again!" She turned and continued running to the castle.  
  
~Stupid Parkinson! What's her problem? I'll *never* like her! ~  
  
"Draco, it's okay, she's gone now. Come on-"  
  
"No Pansy. I meant what I said last night. Just go away, and leave me alone!" He stormed off to the castle after Hermione.  
  
____  
  
"Oh Crookshanks, what's wrong with me? How can I even think of liking him? He's such a jerk. Plus, I've got Ron now. RON! Oh no, what time is it? 11:30, okay good. I thought I was late. I still have to time to go to the library." Hermione said. "Wait a minute, I've got all the books I need right here. Oh, my bag's downstairs."  
  
She opened her door to go downstairs, and who else was standing there but-  
  
"Malfoy! Go away!" She slammed the door in his face and locked it.  
  
"Alohamora." Draco said on the other side. She locked it quickly again. "Alohamora." She locked it again. This went on for about five minutes until-  
  
"Reducto!" A whole blast through the middle of the door, and Draco climbed through it.  
  
"Get out of my room! Get OUT! I hate you!!" She yelled.  
  
"No! Listen to me, I never said that!" He yelled back.  
  
"That's not what you're little girlfriend said to me! You're nothing but a pureblood slime ball! Now get OUT!"  
  
"Fine, but if I go back to being that 'pureblood slime ball', then you can go back to being that bushy haired know-it-all mudblood! Have fun on your date with the weasel." He turned, walked to his room, and slammed to door behind him.  
  
*God, I hate him!* She left to meet up with Ron, though she knew it was too early. To her surprise, Ron was there as well.  
  
"Hey" He said quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, did you want to er- take a walk or something?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. Ron held the door open for her. She smiled and walked out.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." She said quickly.  
  
"O-okay." Hermione could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"It's not about us or anything; it's just what's been going on with me. Oh, I don't really know where to start." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, well when I came back to Hogwarts, everything was the same as it always had been; same you, same Harry, same Malfoy. But then the next morning when I fell and hurt my leg, Malfoy was the one that helped me to the hospital wing. Well, the rest of the classes that I could go to passed normally. Then, that night when I was getting ready to go to dinner, Malfoy said he needed to talk to me. He said he was sorry. He told me he was sick of always being blamed if I'm hurt or something, so he said he w sorry for the six years of hell he gave me. Then he said he was nothing like his father, and he was only living up to what his father wanted him to be. He didn't want to go around hurting innocent people. That's when we walked down to dinner together. We wanted to prove it to everyone. Then you accused him of doing something, so I got really mad-sorry about that by the way- and went to the library. Well, this morning all that changed. Apparently, he was going behind my back telling people he really did hate me, and now everything's back to how it used to be. Malfoy's a slimy git."  
  
"Well, some things never change Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron grabbed her hand, and she smiled. They skipped lunch, and spent the rest of the day walking around the grounds hand in hand, talking about all their old adventures at Hogwarts, and how much they would miss it next year. Before they knew it, the sun was setting. Ron knew how much Hermione loved sunsets and had to perfect idea.  
  
"Hermione, close your eyes, and follow me." She did what Ron told her to, and about 10 minutes later, he said to open her eyes. She gasped. It was beautiful. They were in one of the top boxes on the Quidditch field, watching the sunset. It looked so much better up there.  
  
"I love sunsets! It's so beautiful." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as you." The two looked at each other, and Ron pecked her quickly on the lips, before turning away. Hermione put her hand on his cheek and faced him to her, and kissed him. Ron deepened the kiss. Just then, a drawling voice came from below.  
  
"Having fun?" They broke apart and whispered "Malfoy."  
  
"We should probably go to dinner; I'm getting kind of hungry." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." The couple walked down onto the field, past Draco, heading up towards the castle.  
  
"Jeez Weasley, I thought even *you* could do better than her." He said from behind. Ron turned abruptly around, and punched him square in the nose.  
  
"Come on Hermione." She and Ron walked back up to the castle.  
  
Draco stood up, pinching his bloody nose. ~What is wrong with me? Stupid, Stupid Malfoy. ~  
  
'You're jealous.' Said a voice in the back of his head. 'You ruined your chances of even being friends with her, now she has some one else, and you're jealous.'  
  
"I am not." He said firmly, walking back up to the castle, wiping the blood off on the inside of his black sweatshirt.  
  
_____  
  
A/N: Was that good? I hope so . . . don't worry it IS a Hermione Draco fanfic, so just stay with me here. That didn't really take me a long time. I actually had a dream about Hermione and Ron getting together, so I thought I'd put that in. Things don't work out obviously. Please review.  
  
*tfsbaby* 


	6. Authors Note sorry

Okay, here's what's going on:  
  
Well, I started school about a month ago, so I didn't really have time to update. Then.. My room was getting redone and my mom had to disconnect my computer so I could update. I'm really really really super sorry to all those who wanted updates.. I promise that I'll have an update within the next. Month. We're still doing remodeling. Plus, now I have cheerleading practices until like 5*30 at night and then on Thursdays and Wednesdays I have dance so it will take a while but don't worry cuz I have school and I can keep on writing in my scrap book while I daydream! Haha once again. really sorry! 


End file.
